


Das Erkennen der Gejagten

by BehindTheMoon



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls II
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Necrophilia, Other, Torture, Undead, huntsman's copse, undead purgatory
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheMoon/pseuds/BehindTheMoon





	Das Erkennen der Gejagten

Markus

Markus verbrachte seine Zeit - ganze Tage am Stück, vielleicht auch Wochen, so genau wusste er das selbst nicht und es interessierte ihn auch nicht mehr - praktisch nur noch damit, still und reglos herumzusitzen und ins Nichts zu starren. Er wusste auch nicht, wie lange er schon hier war - sein Zeitgefühl war vollkommen verschwunden. Die einzigen Orientierungspunkte in seinem Dasein waren die Momente, in denen er zu Tode gefoltert wurde und anschließend im Wald wieder zu sich kam. Er verstand längst nicht alles von dem, was hier vor sich ging, aber er wusste mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass auf die Folterqualen immer eine kurze Zeit in der Außenwelt folgte, wo man ihn dann erneut einfing und in seine Zelle warf, wodurch der Kreislauf von vorne begann.  
Sie hatten längst eine Art sportliche Vergnügung aus dieser Angelegenheit gemacht. Ursprünglich hatte man angenommen, den Fluch, von dem Markus und viele andere befallen waren, auf diese Weise vertreiben zu können. Die Qualen, die er durchlief, waren Teil einer Art sadistischer Reinigungszeremonie, deren Wirkung allerdings äußerst stark zu bezweifeln war. Niemand scherte sich mehr darum, ob all das einen tieferen Sinn hatte oder nicht - es ging seit langer Zeit nur noch um den reinen Spaß an der Sache.  
An diesem Tag jedoch durchbrach etwas Neues Markus‘ Reglosigkeit. Als die Tür zu seinem Gefängnis sich öffnete, war er zunächst überzeugt, dass er nun wieder gefoltert würde, aber stattdessen ertönte ein dumpfes Geräusch, als etwas Schweres vor ihm auf den Boden geworfen wurde. Die Tür schloss sich wieder, ohne dass man ihm auch nur die geringste Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.  
Was auch immer man dort hingeworfen hatte, es war nicht still und reglos, keineswegs das leblose Bündel, nach dem es auf den ersten Blick aussah. Markus bewegte sich keinen Millimeter, während er das Ding aus dem Augenwinkel betrachtete. Er war längst darüber hinweg, Furcht empfinden zu können; ebenso fehlte ihm jegliche Neugier. All das hatte man im Laufe der Zeit aus ihm herausgefoltert. Nur eine leichte Verwirrung durchdrang ihn, sonst nichts.  
Das Ding, das in Wirklichkeit keins war, richtete sich auf und brachte sich in eine sitzende Position. Ein Mann in einer schäbigen, schartigen Söldnerrüstung, die, ebenso wie die ganze Gestalt, eindeutig schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte. Markus konnte im dumpfen Licht, das hier herrschte, erstaunlich viele Details erkennen - Details, die seltsame, diffuse Erinnerungen in ihm wachriefen, was sich für ihn anfühlte wie der Versuch, Wasser zu greifen. Kein Helm bedeckte das Gesicht des Fremden, seine Augen waren von tiefen, dunklen Ringen umgeben und seine Haut wirkte ausgetrocknet und fleckig, was eindeutig darauf hinwies, dass er vom selben Fluch befallen war wie Markus, nur nicht annähernd so fortgeschritten.  
Der Fremde sagte nichts, starrte Markus, der im Schatten saß, einige Augenblicke lang irritiert an, als dachte er über etwas nach, schüttelte dann den Kopf und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand, um in dumpfes Brüten zu verfallen.  
So saßen sie eine ganze Weile einander gegenüber, ohne dass irgendetwas geschah. Markus dachte gar nicht daran, den Fremden anzusprechen und bewegte sich noch immer nicht, der Fremde tat Letzteres allerdings schon - er änderte gelegentlich seine Sitzposition, wandte den Blick nach hier und nach da, wischte über das Metall seiner Rüstung, zeichnete mit den Fingern Muster in den Dreck auf dem Boden und seufzte. Die Resignation und Hilflosigkeit in all diesen Handlungen war deutlich zu erkennen, selbst für jemanden, der sich in einem solchen Dämmerzustand befand wie Markus.  
Dann aber stand der Fremde auf und ging die paar Schritte auf Markus zu. Noch mehr verwirrte Blicke, noch ein Kopfschütteln - dann eine ausgestreckte Hand. Markus spürte sie an seiner Stirn. Und das war der Moment, in dem er aufschreckte, zusammenzuckte und dem Fremden ins Gesicht starrte.  
„Ich wusste es - du bist gar nicht tot!“, drang eine Stimme an sein Ohr, wie er seit unvorstellbar langer Zeit keine gehört hatte - weder der Sadismus der Folterer noch die Verzweiflung der anderen Gefangenen waren darin zu hören, stattdessen fast eine Art fröhlicher Triumph. „Du hast die ganze Zeit geatmet. Ich habe es gesehen, aber ich war nicht sicher, ob es nur meine Einbildung ist.“  
Markus hatte sehr lange kein Gespräch mehr geführt. Man redete über ihn, aber niemals mit ihm. Da war es wieder, dieses Gefühl, nach Wasser zu greifen - man spürte es zwar, aber es rann einfach davon, ohne dass man es zu fassen bekam - die Suche nach den richtigen Worten, der Versuch, überhaupt wieder zu sprechen. „Wa -“, sagte Markus und seine Stimme klang eher nach einem tierischen Grunzen. Er wusste nicht einmal selbst, was er überhaupt zu sagen vorgehabt hatte, aber nachdem er diesen Laut von sich gehört hatte, wollte er es auch gar nicht erneut versuchen, denn ihm graute vor dem Klang seiner eigenen Stimme.  
„Verstehst du mich noch?“, fragte der Fremde nach kurzem Zögern.  
Markus schwieg, dann nickte er einfach.  
„Du bist also noch nicht ganz ... nun ja, du weißt schon.“  
Es war klar, was der Fremde damit meinte, also nickte Markus erneut. Nein, es war, trotz seiner völlig verfallenen Erscheinung, noch ein Rest Leben in ihm, und er hoffte seit langem, dass dieser Rest endlich verschwände, damit sein Leid zuende sei, aber es wollte und wollte nicht geschehen.  
„Na gut“, sagte der Fremde. „Du musst nicht reden, wenn du nicht willst. Aber ich will mich vorstellen, das gebietet die Höflichkeit. Mein Name ist Leif. Ich bin ... oder war ... eine Art Söldner. Abenteuer für Geld und solche Sachen.“  
„Hm“, machte Markus, ein Laut, der selbst aus seiner Kehle immerhin recht normal klang.  
Leif setzte sich wieder und versuchte jetzt offenbar, Markus nicht allzu aufdringlich anzustarren. Aber sein Interesse war deutlich. Er wollte sich mit Markus unterhalten, war aber voller Unsicherheit, wie er sich richtig verhalten und was er überhaupt sagen sollte.  
So verging wieder einige Zeit, in der nichts geschah. Nach einer Weile wagte es Leif, erneut zu sprechen. „Du bist schon lange hier, was?“ Es war keine wirkliche Frage, eher eine Feststellung.  
„Hm.“ Markus nickte dumpf.  
Leif schien über etwas nachzudenken. „Verzeih mir die Frage, aber ... wie schlimm ist es?“, fragte er dann.  
Markus schreckte erneut auf und starrte Leif an. Er hatte nicht mit dieser Frage gerechnet und grübelte in Windeseile über eine Antwort nach. Weil er solches Nachdenken überhaupt nicht mehr gewöhnt war, hielt er sich die Hände an den Kopf, als könne er das Wirbeln dadurch beruhigen. „Es ...“, begann er und erschrak erneut vor seiner kratzigen Stimme. Er hustete und versuchte verzweifelt, sie weniger grauenhaft klingen zu lassen. „Schlimm ... es ist schlimm ... aber ... ich habe fast vergessen, wie es vorher war.“  
„Genau das hatte ich befürchtet“, antwortete Leif leise und schaute zu Boden. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Fanatische Monster sind das, nichts weiter.“ Einen Moment lang rang er mit sich, dann wechselte er das Thema. „Sag mir ... wer bist du? Woher kommst du?“  
„Markus. Ein ... Zauberer. Habe studiert in ... in Melfia“, brachte Markus mühsam heraus. Er war nicht einmal sicher, ob das, was er da sagte, stimmte, von seinem eigenen Namen einmal abgesehen. Aber es war das Einzige, das ihm einfiel.  
„So ein Zufall. Ich wollte mich schon immer mal mit einem Zauberer unterhalten“, antwortete Leif. „Erzähl mir doch ein bisschen mehr.“  
„Ich weiß nichts mehr. Alle Zauber ... vergessen.“ Markus betrachtete seine mumiengleichen Hände, als suche er darin nach den Überresten dessen, was er einmal gewusst hatte. Dann sah er wieder Leif an. „Was weißt du noch ... von deinem Leben?“  
Leif wirkte angesichts dieser Frage plötzlich eigenartig erschrocken. „Ich ... also, einige Sachen, schätze ich.“ Er griff sich an die Stirn. „Ich war in einem heißen Land unterwegs, als mich der Fluch befiel. Mich haben alte Grabmäler und Tempel immer fasziniert, und ich ließ mich bezahlen, um sie zu ... erkunden.“ Entschuldigend hob er die Hände. „Ja, ich war Grabräuber, wenn du so willst. Ich hatte nie Angst vor Mumien, alter Magie und all solchen Sachen. Also habe ich mich überall hin gewagt, anstelle von anderen, die sich zu sehr fürchteten.“  
Markus war nicht sicher, ob er das Ganze richtig verstand, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass dies alles ein Grund sein mochte, warum sich Leif auch vor ihm nicht fürchtete - nicht vor der kratzigen Stimme, nicht vor der verfallenen Erscheinung. Die Dinge, die Leif gesagt hatte, ließen verschwommene Bilder vor seinem geistigen Auge entstehen, als würde er durch einen dichten Nebel in eine faszinierende, weite und verwinkelte Landschaft blicken. Es war wohltuend, so undeutlich die Bilder auch waren. Wohltuend waren sie im Vergleich zu den ewigen bemoosten Mauerwänden, den übergroßen und übermächtigen Folterern und den alten Eisengittern. Markus spürte eine Wärme in sich, deren Existenz er für lange Zeit vergessen hatte. Er erhob sich und bewegte sich auf wackeligen, dürren Beinen auf Leif zu, um sich näher zu ihm zu setzen. „Mehr“, bat er. „Weiter.“ 

Leif

Leif schreckte nicht zurück, als sich der mumiengleiche Mann ihm näherte. Er hatte so viele Mumien gesehen und keine von ihnen hatte ihm Angst eingejagt, im Gegenteil, sie alle hatten ihn mit einer seltsamen Faszination erfüllt. Die Tatsache, dass man praktisch jeden ihrer Knochen sehen oder zumindest erahnen konnte, ihre zerbrechliche und zugleich harte Erscheinung, über die Jahrtausende eingefroren. Ein Hauch von Ewigkeit, wenn auch einer, der anders war als das, was man sich allgemein unter Unsterblichkeit vorstellte.  
Als er in die Zelle zu Markus geworfen worden war, hatte er diesen tatsächlich im ersten Moment für eine Leiche gehalten, die man dort vergessen hatte und die im Laufe der Zeit nicht verwest, sondern durch einen natürlichen Mumifizierungsprozess gegangen war. Der knochige, vertrocknete Körper, der nur in erbärmlichen Fetzen steckte und über und über mit seltsamen Runen tätowiert war, hatte so starr gewirkt. Doch bei genauerer Betrachtung war Leif aufgefallen, dass sich der Brustkorb der Gestalt langsam und schwach hob und senkte, und um seine Vermutung zu überprüfen, hatte er ihn an der Stirn berührt. Markus sah in der Tat aus wie eine vollkommene Mumie, aber er war keine.  
Und auf die Bitte hin berichtete Leif von den Dingen, an die er sich erinnerte, an uralte Ruinen unter der Erde, überwuchert von gigantischen Wurzeln, von bizarren verwachsenen Dämonen, die in Schlünden hausten, in die sich kein Mensch hinabwagte, und von den Farben und Düften dieser Orte, soweit er sie beschreiben konnte. Immer wieder stieß er dabei auf Erinnerungslücken, die ihn erschreckten, da sie keinen Sinn ergaben - es war, als wären willkürlich Stücke aus seinem Geist herausgebrochen, an Stellen, an denen es ihm bis dahin unvorstellbar erschienen war. Mochte dies genau das sein, was auch Markus widerfahren war, nur noch im Anfangsstadium? Leif fürchtete sich vor diesen Lücken mehr als vor allen greifbaren Abgründen, in die er geblickt hatte, auch mehr als vor jeder drohenden Folter, und er gab sich Mühe, sie in seiner Erzählung auszufüllen, selbst wenn er dafür wohl Dinge erfinden musste.  
Vielleicht waren es Stunden, die auf diese Weise vergingen. Da sich in der kleinen abgeschlossenen Zelle und auch davor nichts änderte, war das auch für Leif, dessen Wahrnehmung noch eher der eines Lebenden entsprach, schwer feststellbar. Aber er merkte, dass er unheimlich ausdauernd reden konnte, ohne zu ermüden, und es tat ihm auch selbst gut, weil es ihn für den Moment von seiner erschütternden Lage ablenkte. Es war ein großartiges Gefühl, wenigstens im Geiste diese mystischen alten Orte zu durchwandern, während er hier saß. Das Gefühl, etwas zu besitzen, das man nicht einsperren konnte, so sehr man sich auch bemühte. Solange er die Lücken unter Kontrolle halten konnte, war alles gut.  
Er spürte, dass sich Markus an ihn gelehnt hatte. Der vertrocknete Körper wirkte so schwach und zerbrechlich, als könne er jeden Moment auseinanderfallen, doch Markus atmete stur ein und aus, und er genoss sehr offensichtlich die Erzählung ebenso wie Leif selbst. Leif gab ihm Halt, nahm ihm etwas von dem Gefühl, verloren und verlassen zu sein.  
Eigentlich wollte Leif noch viele Dinge fragen, aber das hätte bedeutet, dass er das Thema wechseln musste, und das kam im Moment nicht in Frage. Folter und Elend konnten warten. Er war jetzt wieder ein Grabräuber, eine lebende Mumie neben sich und tausend Schätze in seinen Gedanken. Und da Leif schon immer ein wenig anders gewesen war als die meisten anderen Männer, legte er behutsam einen Arm um Markus, und Markus nahm diese Geste dankbar an und legte sich hinein. Markus, der nicht etwa nach Verwesung roch, sondern eher nach uraltem, vollkommen verwittertem Leder, fühlte sich federleicht an, wie eine aus Papier geformte Figur, doch unter all der Fragilität waren die harten Knochen zu spüren.  
„Dir geht es gut, jetzt gerade, was?“, fragte Leif und brachte ein verschmitztes Lächeln zustande.  
„Ja ...“, sagte Markus mühsam. „Mir ging es ... lange nicht so gut. Ich ... verstehe nicht alles, was du erzählst. Aber ich höre gerne zu.“  
„Und ich bin froh, dass du auch ein bisschen redest. Das gibt auch etwas Halt, weißt du. Merke ich ja an mir selbst.“  
„Ich bin so müde, Leif ... ich will nur, dass es endlich aufhört. Dieses Elend. Aber ... es hört nicht auf. Rede weiter, dann merke ich es nicht so sehr.“  
Leif erzählte also weiter, aber immer mehr musste er erfinden, nicht nur wegen immer wieder auftretender Erinnerungslücken, sondern auch, weil ihm allmählich der Stoff ausging. Er musste nun wirklich etliche Stunden am Stück geredet haben, da gab es keinen Zweifel. Müdigkeit spürte er nach wie vor keine, aber zunehmend einen seltsamen Durst - nach etwas, das in seinen Gedanken prickelte und in kräftigem Orange leuchtete, hier aber, wie er intuitiv wusste, keinesfalls zu bekommen war.  
Da fiel ihm plötzlich die kleine, aus dünnen Fäden geflochtene Figur ein, die er immer unter seiner Rüstung bei sich trug. Ein Wanderhändler, vollbepackt mit Kuriositäten aus aller Herren Länder, hatte sie ihm einmal geschenkt, ohne dass der Händler oder sonst irgendwer sagen konnte, was genau es damit auf sich hatte. Es hieß nur, sie könne angeblich Elend lindern, wenn man sie zerdrückte, aber was war dran an dieser Sache? Leif hatte es nie ausprobiert, er trug sie seit Jahren mit sich herum wie einen Talisman, und man hatte sie ihm auch nicht abgenommen, als man ihn hier eingesperrt hatte, weil man sie wohl für völlig bedeutungslos hielt. Und jetzt saß Markus an ihn gelehnt da, und die Figur konnte vielleicht das Elend dieses bedauernswerten, vertrockneten Mannes lindern - vielleicht auch nicht, denn wer wusste schon, ob überhaupt irgendwelche Kräfte in dem unscheinbaren Gegenstand steckten. Leif musste darüber nachdenken. Er konnte Markus die Figur schenken und ihm sagen, er solle sie zerdrücken zur Linderung des Elends, aber wenn sie keine Wirkung hätte, wäre das Ergebnis auf allen Seiten nur Enttäuschung, und Leif war unsicher, ob er das riskieren wollte.  
Er mochte Markus, mehr als das, seine Gefühle waren liebevoll und angefüllt mit dem Wunsch, zu beschützen und Wärme zu schenken. Vielleicht nicht nur aus Selbstlosigkeit, sondern auch, weil er sein eigenes Elend auf Markus projizieren und sich Linderung verschaffen konnte, indem er ihn tröstete, doch Gründe irgendwelcher Art waren im Moment ohne Bedeutung. Zu gern hätte er gewusst, was es mit Markus wirklich auf sich hatte, ob es vielleicht eine Möglichkeit gab, doch noch einige Erinnerungen aus ihm herauszukitzeln. Der Zauberer schien immerhin noch um einiges lebendiger zu sein, als er aussah. Und daraus resultierte die nächste Frage: wie mochte er ausgesehen haben, bevor er zu dieser lebenden Mumie geworden war?

Markus

Leif strahlte noch etwas Wärme aus, nicht so viel wie ein gewöhnlicher Lebender, aber er war auch nicht so kalt wie ein Untoter, der sich Markus‘ Zustand annäherte. Von dieser Wärme wurde Markus angezogen wie eine Motte vom Licht. Er suchte mit seiner Haut die Stellen an Leif, die nicht von Rüstungsteilen bedeckt waren, und machte sich keine Gedanken darum, ob das aufdringlich oder ungehörig wirken könnte. Zu seinem Glück unternahm Leif nichts dagegen, schien es im Gegenteil bewusst zuzulassen und auch zu genießen.  
„Du hast immer noch keine Angst vor mir“, stellte Markus mit rauer Stimme fest, während er seine Stirn gegen Leifs Hals lehnte.  
„Ich habe keinen Grund dazu“, sagte Leif. „Und eigentlich kann ich dir auch gleich die ganze Wahrheit sagen. Ich bin vom anderen Ufer, musst du wissen. Verstehst du, was das heißt?“  
„Nein“, antwortete Markus leise. „Ich meine ... es kommt mir bekannt vor, als hätte ich es schon einmal irgendwann gehört. Aber ich kann ... mir nichts darunter vorstellen.“  
„Naja, es ist wohl auch nicht so wichtig.“ Leif stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus. „Ich habe nicht den Eindruck, als ob es für dich eine Rolle spielt.“  
Dabei beließen sie es, und lange Zeit saßen sie einfach so da. Leif hatte letztendlich doch aufgehört zu reden und strahlte eine tiefe Ruhe aus, die angesichts der Situation recht außergewöhnlich anmutete.  
„Danke“, sagte Markus irgendwann aus heiterem Himmel.  
„Für was?“, fragte Leif, der in sich zusammengesunken war und so seit geraumer Zeit vor sich hingeträumt hatte.  
„Für deine Erzählungen und deine Wärme.“  
„Oh, gerne doch.“ Leif richtete sich nun wieder ein wenig auf, ohne Markus dabei loszulassen. „Mir scheint, du ... wie könnte man es ausdrücken ... bist inzwischen auch ein wenig aufgetaut.“  
„Ich ... ich gewöhne mich wieder ans Reden. Aber mein Kopf ist immer noch so leer. Ich erinnere mich, dass ich ... früher viel mehr Gefühl in mir hatte. Alles ist so ... taub.“ Markus starrte seine Hände an und vollführte mit den Fingern knetende Bewegungen. Er senkte die Stimme. „Aber nicht taub genug. Ich spüre sie immer noch. Die Folterungen. Sonst fast nichts.“  
„Wir sollten jetzt besser nicht darüber nachdenken“, erwiderte Leif hastig.  
„Sie werden dich auch foltern“, sagte Markus, ohne Rücksicht darauf, dass dies das absolute Gegenteil von dem war, was Leif hören wollte. „Du wirst sterben, immer wieder ... bis du so aussiehst wie ich. Genau so kalt bist ... und genau so viel vergessen hast.“  
„Hör doch auf. Wir könnten zusammen fliehen. Irgendwie. Wir finden eine Möglichkeit, immerhin sind wir zu zweit.“  
„Wohin fliehen? Sie jagen uns doch.“  
„Sie können uns nicht in der ganzen Welt jagen“, widersprach Leif energisch. „Das ist unmöglich. Irgendwo wird es einen Ort geben, wo wir unseren Frieden haben.“  
„Glaubst du ... so, wie ich bin ... möchte ich bleiben?“ Markus holte tief und rasselnd Luft. Es irritierte ihn, dass Leif das Ganze nicht wirklich zu verstehen schien. „Ich warte doch nur darauf, dass es endlich ... endlich vorbei ist. Schau mich an, es kann ... nicht mehr lange dauern.“ Er setzte sich auf und schaute Leif wieder direkt ins Gesicht.  
Leif sah erneut ein wenig erschrocken aus. „Verzeih mir. Ich wollte nicht ... dreist sein. Deine Hoffnung ist verschwunden, meine noch nicht, das ist wohl der größte Unterschied zwischen uns.“  
„Ich weiß nicht mehr, was Hoffnung ist“, antwortete Markus dumpf. „Ist es wie der Moment, wenn ich ... im Wald zu mir komme? Wenn die Folterschmerzen verschwinden und ... ich die Sonne spüre?“  
„Ein bisschen, schätze ich.“  
„Aber ... ich ende immer wieder hier.“  
„Ach, Markus, ich würde dir gerne helfen“, seufzte Leif verzweifelt. „Aber alles, was ich tun kann, ist, für dich da zu sein, das ist mir bewusst. Ich erzähle Geschichten für dich, wenn du willst. So viel und so lange, wie du es wünschst.“  
Markus schwieg mit gesenktem Kopf. Leif hielt ihn zärtlich fest und bedeckte den vertrockneten Nacken mit sachten Küssen, Wirbelknochen für Wirbelknochen. Das Gefühl, das Markus dabei durchströmte, war so warm und wohltuend, dass der Zauberer die Augen schloss und es einfach geschehen ließ. Dann hörte er etwas rascheln und spürte, dass Leif ihm einen kleinen Gegenstand in die Hand drückte.  
Markus öffnete die Augen wieder und sein Blick fiel auf eine kleine geflochtene Figur, die er gerade so mit seiner Faust umschließen konnte. „Was ist das?“, fragte er leise, während er das Geschenk von allen Seiten musterte.  
„Ich weiß es nicht genau“, antwortete Leif ein wenig ratlos. „Sie soll Leiden lindern, wenn man sie zerdrückt und dabei fest an das denkt, als was man sich selbst sieht. Mehr kann ich dir leider nicht sagen. Aber ja, vielleicht hilft sie dir. Ich schenke sie dir.“  
Markus fragte nicht nach, was mit dieser kryptisch klingenden Aussage gemeint sein mochte. Er schaute eine Weile einfach nur die Figur an, dann ballte er die Hand um sie herum zur Faust und zerdrückte sie. Heller, fluoreszierender Staub flog auf, und mit einem Mal fühlte Markus eine ungewohnte Kraft durch sich fließen, spürte, wie die beengte Welt um ihn herum an Farbe und Form gewann und wie eine ungewohnte, fast erschreckende Klarheit in seinen Geist einkehrte.  
„Was -“, entfuhr es Leif, der offenbar nicht glauben konnte, was er da sah.  
Markus löste sich von Leif und stellte sich aufrecht hin. Er starrte ungläubig seine eigenen Hände an, die nun gar nicht mehr vertrocknet wirkten. Er spürte sein langes, glattes, weißblondes Haar über seine nackten Schultern fallen, ertastete auch den Vollbart in seinem Gesicht, sogar mit den kleinen Zöpfen, die er vor ewig langer Zeit hineingeflochten hatte. Von alledem waren bis dahin nur klägliche Reste zurückgeblieben, jetzt war alles mit einem Mal wieder da.  
„Ich bin Markus aus Melfia“, sagte er, ohne jedes Kratzen in der Stimme. „Es ist wahr, das bin ich gewesen - und bin es wohl auch immer noch.“  
Trotz allem war er aber nach wie vor spindeldürr, sein Körper war unverändert mit den Tätowierungen bedeckt, die nun auf der glatten, fast weißen Haut noch deutlicher hervorstachen, und überall sah man die Narben seiner Folterungen. In seiner mumienartigen Erscheinung waren sie leicht zu übersehen gewesen, aber jetzt konnte man jede einzelne erkennen. Zahllose Geißelspuren auf dem Rücken und auch auf dem Bauch, Dellen und warzenartige Punkte von Stichwunden und Brandmale an praktisch jedem Körperteil und auch die Narben, die sich rings um seine Knie zogen und die daher stammten, dass man ihm einmal beide Unterschenkel abgeschnitten hatte.

Leif

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Leif seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte. Natürlich wusste er, dass die Welt von Magie verschiedener Art durchdrungen war, aber mit diesem Effekt der Figur, die er jahrelang ahnungslos mit sich herumgetragen hatte, hatte er in keiner Sekunde gerechnet.  
Doch überraschenderweise kam keine Dankbarkeit von Markus. Nachdem der Zauberer das erste Erstaunen über dieses unerwartete Ereignis halbwegs hinter sich gebracht hatte, trat ein grimmiger Ausdruck auf das bärtige Gesicht. „Das darf nicht wahr sein“, sagte er, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Leif. „Nein, nein, das muss ein Albtraum sein.“ Immer wieder schaute er auf seine Hände, abwechselnd mit Groll und Entsetzen.  
„Ich wollte dir nur helfen“, brachte Leif heraus. „Ich wusste doch nicht, dass das passieren würde.“  
„Dann war ich also ein Versuchsobjekt für dich?“, fragte Markus lauernd.  
„Nein! Alles, was ich wollte, war, dein Leid zu lindern.“  
„Und genau das Gegenteil hast du getan! Ist dir das überhaupt bewusst? Ich bin nicht wieder lebendig geworden, auch wenn ich so aussehe und auch wenn ich wieder klarer denken kann. Ich spüre genau, dass ich immer noch untot bin, und weißt du, was das heißt?“ Markus war in der Zelle auf- und abgelaufen und nun vor Leif stehengeblieben, um ihn vorwurfsvoll anzufunkeln. „Sag schon, weißt du es?“  
„Nein ... Markus aus Melfia, ich würde alles dafür geben, wenn ich wieder so aussehen könnte und so leben könnte wie vorher.“ Leif fühlte sich unfähig, etwas Hilfreicheres zu sagen als das, doch was er sagte, war die reine Wahrheit. Denn auch er selbst zeigte ja bereits Spuren des Verfalls, die er nur zu gern rückgängig gemacht hätte.  
„Es geht nicht um das, was du willst“, fauchte Markus. „Mit mir war es schon fast vorbei. Vielleicht noch zwei, drei Folterungen und mein Verstand hätte sich endgültig verabschiedet. Aber jetzt ... jetzt geht alles von vorne los! Und ich werde es wieder so deutlich spüren wie früher. Davon abgesehen, was werden sie sich zusammenreimen, wenn sie mich so sehen?“ Er wandte den Blick ab, rieb sich die Handgelenke und zog scharf die Luft durch die Zähne ein. „Nein, das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein. Nein, nein, nein!“  
Nun erst begriff Leif wirklich, was er ungewollt getan hatte. Er hatte das Leiden dieses Mannes, das er nur um jeden Preis hatte lindern wollen, verschlimmert und verlängert. Dass Markus in der Gestalt eines Lebendigen so schön war wie ein Gottessohn aus den alten Geschichten, konnte diese Tatsache nicht im Geringsten aufwiegen. Leif stand auf und legte Markus eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich wollte das nicht. Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte etwas ganz Anderes, und wenn ich das gewusst hätte ...“  
Markus schlug ihm die Hand weg und erhob dann seine eigene, um sie Leif ins Gesicht zu schlagen, was Leif gerne zulassen wollte, doch im letzten Moment hielt der Zauberer inne und zischte: „WAS wolltest du? Sag es noch mal!“  
„Dir dein Leid nehmen ... oder zumindest lindern“, sagte Leif voller Ernsthaftigkeit und Überzeugung, „mit allem, was ich habe. Das weißt du doch. Du musst mir glauben. Nicht jeder will dich leiden sehen, Markus!“  
„Am liebsten würde ich einen Blitzzauber auf dich abfeuern“, grollte Markus zur Antwort, ohne Leif anzusehen. „Nur leider kann ich mich immer noch an keinen erinnern, und meinen Stab habe ich auch schon lange nicht mehr. Ich kann kaum glauben, dass du mich geküsst hast, kurz bevor du mir diese verfluchte Figur gegeben hast.“ Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf.  
„Du hast es also gespürt?“, fragte Leif und bereute es, das Erwähnte überhaupt getan zu haben. „Ich meine ... richtig bewusst?“  
„Natürlich! Dachtest du etwa, nur weil ich wie eine Mumie aussah und kaum reden konnte, würde ich so etwas nicht spüren?“  
„Nein, das dachte ich nicht. Verzeih mir die dumme Frage. Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen, weder das eine noch das andere.“  
„Ich habe kein Problem damit, von einem Mann liebkost zu werden, Leif. Es ist der Verrat, der mich stört. Du kannst noch so sehr beteuern, dass du mir das hier nicht antun wolltest - wegen dir geht mein Leid so weiter, wie es angefangen hat. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass du die Tragweite dessen begreifst, was du getan hast, sobald sie dich zum ersten Mal in die Hölle bringen.“ Markus griff Leif an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn. „Ich will doch einfach nur sterben, Leif, verstehst du das denn nicht?“  
„Doch“, sagte Leif und nahm Markus‘ Hände in seine. „Ich verstehe es und es tut mir leid, ich wollte dir Gutes tun und habe alles noch schlimmer gemacht. Aber was können wir jetzt noch daran ändern? Nichts. Markus, ich hätte es verdient, wenn du mich hier und jetzt zusammenschlägst. Und wenn du willst, kannst du das gerne tun, ich werde mich nicht wehren.“  
Markus biss die Zähne zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ja, verdient hättest du das. Aber du hast auch recht, wenn du sagst, es würde nichts bringen. Alles, was mir jetzt noch bleibt, ist zu hoffen, dass ich schnell dahin zurückkomme, wo ich war, bevor man dich zu mir gesperrt hat.“  
„Oder dass wir eine Möglichkeit finden, zu fliehen“, gab Leif zu bedenken.  
„Schlag dir das aus dem Kopf, du Naivling! Das haben schon ganz andere versucht. Und alle sitzen sie hier in Zellen und warten darauf, dass sie endlich sterben.“  
„Es ist noch nie jemand entkommen?“  
„Nicht dass ich wüsste.“  
„Ja, siehst du? Vielleicht ist es schon mal vorgekommen und du weißt es nur nicht.“  
„Leif“, schnaufte Markus, „warum glaubst du so verbissen daran, hier wieder herauszukommen?“  
„Weil mich bisher keine Falle halten konnte. Und ich kann nicht glauben, dass mein Dasein hier in diesem Loch enden soll! Es fühlt sich nicht richtig an.“  
„Wenn es überhaupt endet, dieses Dasein“, knurrte Markus. „Anscheinend ist dir immer noch nicht ganz bewusst, dass du untot bist. Du bist hier nur ein Gejagter, so wie ich und alle anderen Untoten, finde dich damit ab!“  
Das fiel Leif ungemein schwer. Er hatte sich noch niemals benutzen lassen. Wann immer er den Eindruck gewonnen hatte, von irgendwem oder irgendetwas in einen Zweck gedrängt zu werden, hatte er das Weite gesucht. Schlechte Bezahlung, unausgewogenes Verhältnis von Gefahr und Belohnung - und er war verschwunden und seinen Weg allein weitergegangen, ohne Rücksicht auf irgendwelche Wünsche anderer.  
„Ich komme hier raus, und ich nehme dich mit“, sagte Leif und vollführte mit der Faust eine Geste der Entschlossenheit. „Und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue.“  
„Warte nur ab, bis du den Folterern gegenüberstehst. Sie werden dir deine Rüstung nehmen und dich nur mit Fetzen zurücklassen, wie ich sie trage. Jeden Funken Würde werden sie dir herausfoltern und wenn du wieder zu dir kommst, wirst du im ersten Moment glauben, alles war nur ein Albtraum. Aber dann fängt alles von vorne an. Immer wieder. Bis du wahnsinnig wirst.“ Markus schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.  
Leif erkannte, dass er vorerst nichts weiter tun konnte, um Markus zu helfen. Der Zauberer hatte nicht nur die Erinnerungen an seine Künste, sondern wahrhaftig jede Hoffnung verloren, was jetzt viel deutlicher zutage trat als im Beinahe-Hüllendasein, da der Geist wacher war und der resignierte Dämmerzustand sich aufgelöst hatte.  
Und endlich überkam ihn die schon lange im Schatten lauernde kalte Furcht angesichts all der Narben, von denen Markus bedeckt war. Eine Furcht, die er so lange von sich geschoben hatte und die ihm jetzt übermächtig erschien und ihn hilflos machte. Noch war nicht seine Hoffnung auf Flucht verschwunden, aber die Angst vor dem, was er womöglich erdulden musste, bevor er auch nur die geringste Möglichkeit dazu fand, hatte ihn angesprungen wie ein wildes Tier, das er nun nicht mehr abschütteln konnte.  
„Markus, jetzt bist du derjenige, der mir helfen muss“, flehte er.

Markus

„Warum sollte ich dir helfen, nachdem du mir das hier angetan hast?“ Markus verschränkte die Arme vor der knochigen Brust. Er war nicht mehr so wütend wie zuvor, aber der Schock und der Schmerz saßen tief. Wie konnte man einen Hund streicheln, der einen kurz zuvor schmerzhaft gebissen hatte - Absicht hin oder her?  
Aber Leif wollte eindeutig nicht mehr streiten und kam sofort zum Thema. „Bitte, ich wurde noch nie gefoltert. Sag mir, wie ich mich verhalten soll. Gibt es irgendeine Möglichkeit, das leichter zu überstehen?“  
Markus schnaubte verächtlich. „Wehr dich einfach nicht. Lass sie machen und ...“, er schluckte, da es ihm schwerfiel, das Folgende auszusprechen, „tröste dich damit, dass alles, was sie von deinem Körper wegreißen, wegschneiden und wegbrennen, später wieder da ist, wenn du zu dir kommst. So wie meine Beine.“  
„Was ist mit deinen Beinen?“, fragte Leif, dem offensichtlich übel war.  
„Sie wurden mir unterhalb der Knie abgeschnitten. Siehst du diese Narben? Die Folterer denken sich immer wieder etwas Neues aus und wollten vermutlich wissen, ob ich nachher wieder gehen kann.“ Markus schloss für einen Moment die Augen und strich sich grimmig über die weißen Narben. „Ich weiß nicht genau, wie das alles funktioniert, aber als ich aufwachte, waren meine Beine wieder da, samt Knochen und allem, und ich konnte ganz normal laufen. Anderen haben sie die Hände abgehackt oder die Därme rausgeholt - alles war später wieder da.“  
„Verdammt“, zischte Leif. „Ich wusste, dass es hier übel zugeht, aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich es so genau wissen wollte.“  
„Du hast sowieso keine Wahl. Sie machen mit dir, was sie wollen. Aber vielleicht hast du Glück. Meistens zerstückeln sie einen nicht. Meistens sind es Stachelpeitschen und Brandeisen, die sie anwenden. Die Stacheln an den Peitschen sind jeder länger als ein Finger und reißen dir die Haut bis auf den Knochen auf ...“  
„Vielen Dank für die genaue Schilderung!“ Leif sank in sich zusammen und schlug wütend mit den Fäusten auf den Boden. „Macht es dir Spaß, mich so zu quälen oder was?“  
„Ich wüsste nicht, warum ich irgendetwas beschönigen sollte. Ich erzähle dir nur, was hier vor sich geht. Das ist alles.“  
Beide verstummten, als von draußen Schritte und Stimmen ertönten.  
„Die hier sind alle schon völlig vergammelt“, sagte einer. „Für die kommende Jagd will der König was Frischeres. Wegen dem Feiertag und so.“  
„Und was wollen wir dann hier?“, brummte ein anderer.  
„Wart‘s ab. Wart‘s nur ab. Ich hab eine großartige Überraschung.“  
Markus und Leif sahen einander an. Sie verstanden instinktiv, was hier vor sich ging.  
„Da drin“, sagte wieder der Eine, der jetzt ganz dicht vor dem Gefängnis stand, in welchem Leif und Markus saßen. „Vorgestern erst angekommen. Sieht noch fast lebendig aus.“  
Mit einem Mal überkam Markus nackte Panik. Seit langer Zeit hatte er den Folterungen nur noch mit Gleichgültigkeit entgegengeblickt, aber jetzt, nachdem er diese unselige Figur zerdrückt hatte, war alles anders. Er schob sich bebend und so lautlos wie möglich in die tiefen Schatten des Kerkers, in der törichten Hoffnung, dadurch seiner Entdeckung zu entgehen.  
Leif dagegen stand auf und trat direkt ans Gitter. Die Tür öffnete sich, und bevor Leif irgendwie reagieren konnte, wurde er mit Eisen gefesselt und nach draußen gezerrt, aber es war offensichtlich, dass er sich ohnehin nicht hatte wehren wollen.  
„Siehst du?“, ertönte wieder die Stimme des ersten Folterknechts. „Der ist ganz frisch, trägt ja sogar noch 'ne Rüstung. Aber nicht mehr lange. Das Eisen kommt in den Schmelzofen, der Rest fliegt auf den Müll. Wie üblich eben.“  
Vor Furcht gelähmt starrte Markus den beiden Männern nach, die das Gittertor wieder zuwarfen und Leif davonschleppten. Erst, als sie nicht mehr zu hören waren, begriff Markus, dass Leif ihn vor der bevorstehenden Qual gerettet hatte und an seine Stelle getreten war.  
Wäre Leif nämlich nicht kurzentschlossen direkt an die Tür getreten, hätten die beiden Folterknechte die Zelle genauer in Augenschein genommen und damit auch Markus‘ neu belebte Gestalt entdeckt, welche natürlich für die geplante besondere Jagd wie geschaffen war. Somit - Markus konnte den unerhörten Gedanken kaum erfassen, aber es gab keinen Zweifel daran, dass dies die Wahrheit war - hatte sich Leif für ihn geopfert. Wenigstens dieses eine Mal waren Markus die Folterqualen erspart geblieben.  
‚Ich sollte ihm vergeben‘, dachte Markus bei sich, als er nun allein im Dunkel saß, die Arme um die Knie geschlungen. Es fiel ihm schwer, aber er musste anerkennen, dass seine Wut auf Leif falsch gewesen war. Leif wollte nicht, dass er Schmerzen litt, egal welcher Art. Markus jedoch hatte, aus seiner Wut heraus, ihm kurzzeitig sogar Schmerzen gewünscht.  
Er versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, in welchem Zustand Leif später zu ihm zurückkehren würde. Und er spürte den Reflex zu weinen, aber wie alle Untoten hatte auch er keine Tränen und schluchzte somit nur trocken. Dabei kam er sich nur einen Augenblick später unglaublich erbärmlich vor, schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und bemühte sich, die Weinkrämpfe niederzuringen, obwohl es im Grunde sowieso egal war, weil es niemand mitbekam. Meister Faolan, sein Kampfmagie-Lehrer damals an der Akademie, hatte ihm ständig eingeredet, dass nur Schwächlinge weinen, aber im Grunde wusste Markus, dass das Unsinn war. Faolan war einfach nur ein Sadist gewesen, der andere gerne bis an ihre Grenzen gehetzt hatte, aber die Worte hatten sich tief in Markus‘ Gedächtnis eingebrannt und er sah das Gesicht dieses Mannes im Geiste vor sich, das verächtlich auf ihn herabschaute.  
Natürlich wusste Markus, was in den nächsten Stunden vor sich ging, er hatte es schließlich oft genug erlebt. Purgatorium nannte man das, diese ständige Wiederholung der Qualen und der anschließenden Jagd draußen im zerklüfteten Hain, alles, um letztendlich den Fluch im Bann zu halten, wie es offiziell hieß. Untote sollten leiden und durch die vielen Tode gereinigt werden. In Wahrheit aber war das alles nichts weiter als eine Demonstration von Macht. Manche Untoten hatten versucht zu entkommen, in dem sie in die Schlucht hinuntergesprungen waren, aber das war reine Zeitverschwendung, da man immer wieder im Wald erwachte und das Ganze somit nur in die Länge zog.  
Markus blieb reglos sitzen und ließ die Stunden an sich vorüberziehen, während er auf Leifs Rückkehr wartete. Aber er fand nicht mehr den Zustand der geistigen Erstarrung wieder, den er als beinahe vollständige Hülle gehabt hatte, und das war seine größte Qual seit langem. Verschlimmert wurde alles noch durch das Nachgrübeln darüber, was Leif eigentlich an ihm fand. Markus vergaß nicht die Zärtlichkeiten, mit denen er überschüttet worden war. Auch nicht die fantastischen Geschichten des Grabräubers. Aber womit hatte er all das verdient - und wie konnte Leif ihn nach dieser zornigen Wandlung, ausgelöst durch das Geschenk, immer noch gern haben?  
Ein seltsamer Mann war dieser Leif, aber wenn man sich umschaute, stellte man schnell fest, dass praktisch alle Untoten etwas Eigenartiges an sich hatten, oft bereits zu Lebzeiten gehabt.

Leif

Als man Leif wieder zu Markus in die Zelle warf, war der Grabräuber lediglich ein schlotterndes Bündel, kaum noch dem ähnlich, was er zuvor gewesen war. Statt seiner Rüstung trug er nur noch einen Lendenschurz, und er hielt die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, als versuche er, sich vor etwas zu schützen. Seine Augen waren tief eingesunken, seine Haut hatte einen braungrünen Schimmer und seine Knochen stachen deutlich hervor. So war er Markus‘ anfänglicher Erscheinung um einiges nähergekommen. Aber er hatte immer noch seine struppigen schwarzen Haare, sonst hätte Markus vielleicht im ersten Moment nicht einmal geglaubt, dass dies tatsächlich Leif war.  
Leif sagte kein einziges Wort, sackte auf dem Boden zusammen, die Arme immer noch verschränkt, und schaute nicht einmal auf. Er atmete wie jemand, der vor kurzem beinahe ertrunken ist. Ohne seine Rüstung sah er erstaunlich dünn aus, was natürlich durch seinen Zustand verschlimmert wurde, obwohl man die starken Muskelstränge seiner Arme und Beine immer noch erkennen konnte. Zahllose Narben zeichneten sich auf seiner Haut ab, alle lang und dünn, wie von tausend tiefen Kratzern, und alle vollständig verheilt und verwachsen, obwohl seither nicht einmal ein ganzer Tag vergangen sein konnte. Es waren die typischen Narben, die von den furchterregenden Stachelpeitschen der Folterer hinterlassen wurden.  
„Sag was!“, zischte Leif schließlich, nachdem er eine ganze Weile auf dem Boden gekauert hatte. „Sag doch einfach irgendwas, du komischer Kerl!“ Es kostete ihn einige Mühe, den Kopf zu heben und Markus anzusehen.  
Markus sah völlig verzweifelt aus und gab zunächst nur einen hilflosen Laut von sich, woraufhin er heftig den Kopf schüttelte. „Es tut mir leid“, brachte er dann tonlos heraus.  
„Was tut dir leid? Was, verdammt?“, fuhr Leif ihn an.  
„Alles, einfach alles.“  
Leif schnaufte erschöpft. „Du hattest Recht.“  
„Womit?“  
„Man kommt hier nicht raus. Jedenfalls wüsste ich nicht wie. Ich bin bloß noch ein ... ein verfluchtes Ding.“ Und mit diesen Worten schlug Leif die rechte Faust mehrfach heftig gegen die Wand. „Muss ich mir das gefallen lassen? Warum? Was habe ich denn getan?“  
„Nichts“, antwortete Markus. „Oder glaubst du, ich hätte irgendwas verbrochen, mit dem ich das hier verdiene?“  
„Niemals. Ach, Markus, was soll das alles? Wir werden hier vergammeln und verrückt werden. Deshalb sage ich es dir jetzt einfach. Ich liebe dich, ich habe mich vom ersten Moment an in dich verliebt, als mir klar wurde, dass du noch ... lebst. Frag nicht warum, ich weiß es nicht, und es ist mir völlig egal, was du jetzt von mir denkst. Prügel mich eben durch, wenn du es für nötig hältst, versuch mich umzubringen, was weiß ich!“  
„Ich wusste es“, antwortete Markus tonlos.  
„Und?“, schnauzte Leif. „Was denkst du darüber? Ich bin nur ein Irrer, der sich in eine Mumie verliebt, und überhaupt, wie konnte ich es wagen, dir mit so was daherzukommen? Ist es nicht so? Natürlich, es ist doch immer das Gleiche!“  
„Hör auf, Leif. Ich bin längst darüber hinweg, so wie die da draußen zu denken. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob ich überhaupt noch Liebe fühlen kann, eins kann ich dir aber sagen - wenn es nur darum geht, dass diese sogenannte Liebe in irgendein Schema passt, dann ist es keine, sondern etwas anderes.“  
Über diese Worte musste Leif erst einmal nachdenken. Sie waren ganz und gar nicht das, was er erwartet hatte.  
Doch bevor er noch etwas erwidern konnte, neigte sich Markus über ihn und küsste ihm zart den Nacken, genau so, wie es kurz zuvor andersherum geschehen war.  
„Es ist mir egal, ob ich noch Liebe fühlen kann oder nicht“, sagte Markus leise, „lass uns einfach das genießen, was wir haben. Etwas Schönes zwischendurch. Ich wusste beinahe nicht mehr, dass es so etwas noch gibt, aber etwas in mir erinnert sich, ganz dumpf und verschwommen.“  
Leif legte die Arme um Markus. Die Schmerzen und Demütigungen der vergangenen Stunden wirbelten durch seinen Geist. Er erinnerte sich an die Folterer, doppelt so groß wie er selbst, die Gesichter hinter stacheligen, käfigartigen Helmen verborgen. Keiner von ihnen hatte gesprochen und er hatte nicht einmal den Eindruck, dass sie noch normale Menschen wären. Keine Untoten, aber irgendetwas Anderes, den Verfluchten auf unheimliche Weise Ähnliches. In einigen Stunden würde er wohl über den größten Schock hinweg sein und kreative Möglichkeiten zusammenphantasieren, sich an ihnen und dem Eisenkönig selbst für den ganzen Wahnwitz zu rächen, aber im Augenblick spürte er nur eine eigenartige, tiefe Ruhe.  
„Verfluchte Mumien in einem irrwitzigen Königreich, das sind wir“, sagte Leif, während er das Gesicht in Markus‘ helle Mähne schmiegte.  
Sie würden immer noch existieren, wenn das Königreich längst gefallen war. Das wusste er, und auch Markus wusste es.


End file.
